Revenge
by John Connery
Summary: After Naruto saves Sasuke, more than one person is out to get him.
1. Chapter 1

This original concept is from my sis i will be takeing it over for her while keeping the original idea, she is handing it over to me cause she has alot on her plate, hope you enjoy my wrighting as much as her's. thx

* * *

The people on the street were silent as they watched him slowly making his way down the street. His clothes were ripped, torn and stained with blood. He was carrying the unconscious form of Sasuke Uchiha on his back, making his progress slow. His blond hair whipped in the wind as he made his way to the hospital.

The people of the village watched as he walked with unseeing eyes, as if he was somewhere else completely. But the reason they were interested in him was not because they were concerned. No, the thing that held their attention was the unconscious form on his back. They were amazed that someone could defeat the great bloodline of the Uchihas and that the one that really did to do it was someone no one liked. The underdog….. The dead last.

When he finally made it to the hospital, a dead silence overcame the front room. It didn't last for long through, as soon nurses and Doctors alike were in a frenzy. They were taking Sasukes pulse, looking for the worst injuries and rushing him to a room.

But through out this, no one said anything to the person that brought Sasuke there. No one thanked him or even blamed him. It was as if he wasn't there.

Soon, the room was filled with noise, as the front doors were torn off their hinges. Standing in the now ruined front entrance, was a very excited pink haired girl. As she rushed over, the joy was evident on her face.

"Naruto!" She shouted, causing a couple nurses to tell her to be quiet. "Is it true Naruto; has my Sasuke-kun really come back? How did you do it?"

"Well…" Naruto started hesitantly, knowing what was coming. "I had to fight him first and ….."

Naruto was interrupted by a furious Sakura.

"Naruto…. Did you hurt Sasuke-kun?" She questions darkly. "And why are we at a hospital? I swear, if I find out you hurt him…… there's no place you can hide… and I will personally…"

"Don't worry Sakura-Chan." Naruto said with a sigh. "All I did was I knocked him out. If I didn't he would kick, scream and try to kill me at every turn."

With that, Naruto turned and headed toward the hole in the wall that was the door. Just as he past the front entrance, he turned and called back to Sakura:

"Hey, and if Sasuke wakes up when I'm gone…. Tell him I'm sorry for the blow to his head. That was kind of underhanded." And with that he turned and was gone.

Only when Naruto left, did Sakura notice that something had been different about Naruto. The pink haired Kunoichi had noticed when he didn't call Sasuke –teme-, or even ask her on a date. It seemed as if he was preoccupied with something inside, and he didn't even try to act normal.

Looking at the street Naruto just walked down, Sakura whispered.

"Thank you Naruto. I hope you're alright"

In one of their hidden hideaways in the middle of nowhere, a group was meeting.

"Itachi, Kisame." One figure stated. "When will you ever get that Nine tails brat? I mean he's just a boy, is that so hard????"

"Pein-sama, it can't be easy. I mean the nine tails is the strongest one, isn't it? And, I mean…."

"Tobi, you noob. Be quiet!!!" Kisame exclaimed. "I' m sure Itachi can come up with a plan **without** your input!"

"Well, Itachi you better." Pein said darkly. "That stupid brat is the only missing piece and the longer it takes to get hi, the more delayed we are. And I hate delays! "

One of the members stepped forward, his eyes red.

"Oh, I'll get him and once I do, there's no way he'll escape."

"don't be so shure of yourself Itachi"...


	2. Chapter 2

**Revenge chap-2 **

"S-Sakura is that you?" Sasuke asked weakly, "Sasuke your awake!" Sakura screamed, with tears in her eyes happy her true love was awake after 3 weeks of being in a coma, "I'm so glad, I thought id lost you!" she continued, Sakura was suddenly all over Sasuke with hugs and tears, "Sakura… where's naruto?" Sasuke asked, "He… I don't know I haven't seen him since he brought you back." Sakura responded , feeling horrible about how she didn't leave Sasuke's side and naruto never crossed her mind I wonder how he's doing, "brought me back, why what did naruto do to me?" Sasuke asked uncertainly, "Remember he brought you back, after your fight" Sakura said surprised -I thought he would have woken up in a panic wanting to kill naruto.-

"Wha-what fight?" Sasuke asked, -I was only out for 3 weeks what did I miss?-, "Sasuke… you mean you don't remember" Sakura asked, tears swelling up.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

-tap, tap, tap- is all naruto could hear as he walked alone with the sound of the forest in his ears, nearing the border of the fire country, -I think ill head toward suna and see if I can find a life there, maybe I can become the Kazikage or something- naruto thought as he started to look for a place to camp. As naruto approached a spot in the thick forest where there was a sliver of light on the ground, he had spent his last days in konaha trying to learn as many camping techniques as possible but he had only learned a few because everybody was too busy shunning him, to really train him… or kill him "No, naruto stop, that place is behind me… for now at least" naruto said to himself, making a few hand signs which filled a semi deep hole with water, which he boiled, thinking he was alone he took off his clothes and canon balled into his makeshift hot spring where he soaked thinking about his day and what he'd do next.

An on looking Hinata blushed at the sight of naruto getting into the hot spring, she had followed because she had felt bad for the boy he had done Sasuke more good then bad, but people had taken it as a chance, or more of an excuse to try to do him harm for hurting their precious uchia but nobody had looked at Naruto's cuts or injuries, Sasuke hadn't let naruto off without injuries ether, she wanted to comfort him but not had had the courage to do so yet, she had been living with her own camping jutsu that had been thought to her by Kurenai, always keeping at a safe distance to avoid contact with him but she would show herself soon enough, as she turned to leave to make camp she slipped on a patch of mud and fell backwards into naruto's line of sight.

"Hin-Hinata, is that you?" naruto asked a girl sprawling on the ground trying to regain her balance, "N-Naruto I'm sorry I-I was…" said a girl who face was a flush with red, "I-I was worried about you, y-you ran away so I-I decided to f-follow…"

"No, Hinata its ok, I was actually starting to go crazy without anyone to talk to, as you probably saw" Naruto said confidently, "why don't you help me set up camp." Naruto asked while getting out of his small hot spring and putting his clothes back on after drying with yet another jutsu, a even more red Hinata (if that was possible) stuttered a answer that she would love to.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Naruto and Hinata sat across from each other in the dark except for a small flame and a dwindling bundle of wood in a pit of rocks they had set up together, they where hidden in thick forest, eating a rabbit naruto had caught, "So Hinata… good food?" naruto asked a girl sitting across from him eating a chunk of rabbit on a stick, "y-ya thanks for getting it" Hinata said with her cheeks flaring up all red once again.

"o no problem…" naruto said still not knowing how to talk with girls, they sat and ate, talking awkwardly to each other like two kids at a middle school dance hoping not to say the wrong thing.

After diner they both washed up and were ready for bed, naruto got in his normal sleeping attire same with Hinata, "so where do you want to sleep?" Naruto asked looking at 2 tents setup parallel to each other, "ummmm doesn't matter t-to me." Hinata said not trying to offend her Naruto-Chan, "how bout I sleep in the one to the right and you to the left?" naruto responded, "O-Ok" Hinata responded nervously.

"well I guess ill see you in the morning" Naruto said with a smile, he bowed to Hinata and walked to his tent, but he was stopped by Hinata's as she appeared in front of him, she bent in and gave him a soft peck on the cheek, then she also bowed and wished him a good night also, despite her being as red as ever, then she scurried over to her tent and jumped in, and closed her fabric door, leaving Naruto very confused so he walked slowly over to his tent and also closed his door and curled into his sleeping bag and fell asleep with one thought in his mind, -I'm happy Hinata came- then he was gone.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Naruto was awakened by a scream, he quickly jumped up and grabbed a kunai and approached his flimsy door opening it slowly, there he saw an unconscious Hinata being lifted onto a ninjas back and all Naruto could do is watch in horror at the ninja dressed in black, all he could do was scream "HINATA!!!" and she was gone, Naruto dressed in nothing but pajamas running trough the forest yelling her name and a kunai in his hand he broke down crying, -why?!- As he collapsed onto the forest floor –why must everyone I hold precious to me get hurt, why?-.

A/N

Well there it is the second chapter of revenge it was sooner then id originally hoped, I kind of had a writers block on my other story, hoped you liked it, I know I had a fun time writing it, feel free to review!

Next chapter won't be out for awhile trying to work on finishing family heirloom, _**R&R Please**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Revenge chap 3 –**

Naruto bolted up from his sleeping bag with sweat dripping form his brow, _just a dream_ he thought glad it had not been for real, he had to cover his eyes while they adjusted to the light after being closed for so long, his eyes burned from tears which lines of their path still visible on his face, he looked around trying to calm himself as his heart pounded out of his chest. He squeezed his hand together to vent some of his anger, he felt a sudden sharp pain in his palm, he looked down to his hand to see blood dripping onto his sleeping bag, the blood was rushing out trough creases in his hand, he opened his hand ignoring its protest to the pain he could see his finger nails had turned into a ruff imitation of claws. He slowly reached up with his other hand to his normally oversized canines only to accidentally prick his finger on the further sharpened teeth, _had the thought of Hinata getting hurt had such an effect on me? _Naruto thought as his eyes drifted toward the front of the tent, as soon as he looked his heart skipped a beat there stood a figure with, those eyes, those _red _eyes.

"We don't have to fight, just come quietly and there won't be trouble" Itachi said to Naruto in a monotone voice.

"Itachi, why a-are you here" Naruto said trying not to piss himself. _He's the one Sasuke wants to kill, he's Sasuke's brother!_ _How am I supposed to beat a man who killed his whole clan like it was nothing? _Naruto thought before jumping up quickly with a kunai in his hand ready to fight for his life.

"O, come now there's no need" Itachi said flatly again really finding no need to fight, hed lose anyway. Not wanting to hear that same old BS he tore his kunai trough the canvas roof of his tent. instantly a gush of cold night air blew against his bare skin giving him goose bumps, Naruto looked around for something as a distraction to get away, flashlight, _no_, sleeping bag, _no_, toilet paper…_no, what am I gonna do, TP him to death?_ Then his eyes locked onto a bag full of explosive tags on the ground beside his feet that hed brought just incase he needed to set a few traps_, that'll work_, Naruto threw his kunai, which was wrapped in another tag, which exploded on contact as it hit the ground, with a very surprised looking Itachi, _well as surprised as ill ever get to see him anyway?_ Naruto thought as he leaped away toward a tree, among few in the clearing he had picked.

-BOOM- the forest floor shook as Naruto's tent became a crater in the ground, Hinata's fate still unknown, as the dust cleared you could see two ninja engaged in combat fighting in a crater a good 6 feet deep and 60 feet wide, sparks flew as they collided, _I hope Hinata got out alright _Naruto thought as they collided again. When he passed Itachi he could see a playful expression on his face, _he's just toying with me now, and does he think this is a game?_ "of course I don't" Itachi said trying to get into the blonds mind, _what he can read minds, no I'm not gonna let him get to me. _Naruto thought confused.

The 2 ninja stood at the opposite edges of the giant crater created by Naruto's impromptu distraction staring at each other like in an intense staring contest waiting for someone to make the next move, all they could hear was the wind blowing trough the trees sending shivers down Naruto's back.

Instantly they where on top of each other with sparks flying lighting up the night sky contrasting with the numerous bright stars. _Enough of this! _Itachi thought growing bored of this fight, he quickly activated his bloodline having fought without it since the fight started, as Naruto came in for another blow, Itachi could see where it was gonna hit and where it was going so he quickly countered and did a hard uppercut to his chin, _this shouldn't take long._

-SMACK!!- Naruto spat up a mouthful of blood, a_hh, whys he suddenly so fast_, Naruto thought, _I haven't even been able to make a hit on him, and it's those dang eyes, the sharingan._ Naruto thought trying to clear the stars from his vision, becoming sooo pissed. –SMACK!!-

"will you stop doing that?!" Naruto screamed after he came to a sudden stop when he hit the trunk of a very large tree breaking a few ribs in the process, Naruto spat up more blood as Itachi appeared before him and hit Naruto in the chest rupturing a lung and knocking the wind out of him, Itachi continued the attack hitting Naruto over and over again causing enormous damage all over Naruto's body –CRACK!!- Itachi broke Naruto's nose as he kneed him in the chest rebrakeing the ribs that had almost healed thanks to the kuybi, as Naruto took a half hearted punch at Itachi he disappeared and reappeared a few feet away, Itachi chucked evilly, before charging at him again disappearing on his way toward Naruto, _what the where did he go? _Naruto thought while he was trying to look over his shoulder and in front of him at the same time, to try to see him coming, Naruto looked like a scared rabbit.

-SMACK!!- Naruto flew through the air with a trail of blood following his path, he hit the ground hard knocking him out instantly, and there was a lot of power behind that punch. "You tire me, I expected more from the nine tails brat." Itachi said mockingly. At that moment Naruto's body lit up red, His eyes shot open, his pupils where reduced to slits, the killing intent rolling off of him in waves. Naruto jumped up on all fours. Naruto's canines became clearly visible, drawing blood from his lower lip, as his injuries sizzled away. He lunged at Itachi, his finger nails turning into talons digging into he ground as he exploded toward Itachi at speeds threat would have given lee a hard time to keep up, at least until he took of his weights off. Two tails of chakra branched out from his body.

"Heh, heh, heh, fun." Itachi said disappearing into mid air, reappearing behind him punching him hard in the back, surprised when the red chakra started eating away at his skin, _I-is this like my secret jutsu, how could his chakra be so caustic? _Itachi thought as he jumped away looking at his arm as the red chakra kept at it.

Naruto rose from the ground not even being able to keep a strait mind, only wanting to kill him as another tail sprouted from his lower back.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!" Naruto screamed before lunging at him again, _must avoid contact at all cost _Itachi thought as he avoided a downward punch which created a considerable crater in the ground where he had stood not a minuet ago.

_Damn this kid is fast _Itachi thought scrambling to get his balance back.-BAM!!- another crater after another, this place was starting to look like a war zone, _this child poses awesome strength_ Itachi thought as he preformed a earth style jutsu where he put himself 100 feet below this monstrous boy so he could gather his thoughts more calmly.

Naruto rocketed toward Itachi who was flashing trough hand signs he gathered all the chakra he could mold toward his fist as it lit up blood red in a giant light _this is it I can't miss_ -BAM!!- Naruto hit Itachi with all his might as he was so stupidly taking his time making hand signs. Naruto hit Itachi with such force his chest became nonexistent, with seconds as Naruto thought it was over the body of Itachi turned to mud. The bloody Naruto stood in the middle or a war zone, with the amount of chakra he used it had started to eat away at his skin his clothes ruined and soaked with blood, it was over, and Naruto had lost,_ that's it I'm done for, I used all the chakra I had in that punch_ Naruto thought as his body started to grow weaker by the second as his knees buckled and he passed out on the ground, _damn I should have been better_ was Naruto's last thought as he saw Itachi form out of the ground with a smug expression on his face, the last words to reach his ears where, "awe we where just getting started, so much for the great 9 tails."

"N-Naruto!" Hinata screamed after Naruto, who after been defeated had been hoisted onto Itachi's shoulders and taken, he shoved a pill into his mouth that had caused him to go completely unconscious, she wanted to help him, she wanted to save him, but she was to weak to do anything, even Naruto couldn't win against Itachi how could she? Hinata sat down on the cold damp ground not caring if she got wet, she buried he face in her hands and started to cry, the streams of tears burning her face as they dripped off and made a pat sound as they hit the ground, _why am I so weak why must I always be a burden?_ Hinata asked herself. She was angry and sad at the same time, she couldn't even save the one she loved and respected for never giving up no matter the danger of the situation.

_Even if I cant beat them maybe he others could help, maybe just maybe we could get Naruto back_, still with tears streaming down her face she took off as fast as her feet would carry her toward Konaha.

A white haired jonin walked down a quiet and rather deserted hall toward a special student of his, as he approached the door he was having a inner battle, _well Naruto did bring him back, but I heard Sasuke was beaten up pretty bad, well ill just have to see for myself._ He thought as he slowly slid the door open for Sasuke's room.

"Kakashi sensei!" Sakura yelled as her jonin instructor walked into the room with her and Sasuke, reading an all too familiar orange book. "Hello, I was coming to check if Sasuke was awake." Kakashi said flatly with his nose in his book peaking up over the top to look at the hospital bed, "hey kakashi I was wondering if you'd ever come." Sasuke said weakly but his voice was dry and raspy, cringing at the pain it took to say these few words it felt like someone had poured molten steel down his throat when he talked, "Sasuke, what happened to you?" kakashi questioned with as least interest as possible. "I-I don't know, where's Naruto I need to ask him a few things." Sasuke said, cursing that he didn't remember anything from that supposed fight with Naruto. From what people have told him it was horrible and he attacked with no remorse but that wasn't like Naruto, was it?

"Well that's a bit odd, now that you mention it; I haven't seen Naruto for the past week." Kakashi said, he felt bad for not going to check up on the blond for awhile. From what I've heard their fight was brutal and that Naruto went all demon on Sasuke. The amounts of people who hate him have probably doubled since he brought Sasuke back broken and bloody. _I hope he didn't do anything irrational. _Kakashi thought as he leaped from rooftop to rooftop toward Naruto's apartment.

-Creek!-, "Naruto, u here?" kakashi asked as he opened the broken door to Naruto's apartment, the place was dusty and rather sad looking, _did someone break in?_ Kakashi asked himself, _it looks like he hasn't been here for at least a week._ Kakashi walked trough the small apartment, he saw torn up walls and shredded mattress, the floors had deep gouges out of the hard wood with 5 claw marks which with closer examination was charcoaled at the edges. When kakashi searched for chakra signatures he noticed that it was still faintly glazed with red chakra, but it was so faint, _well the chakra guessing it was Naruto's would be so potent it would definitely be detectable a week later._ To an untrained eye it would look as if Naruto was attacked by a wild animal, but kakashi had a rough idea of what happened here but there was a little digging to be done.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

'_W-w-w-w-w-what's h-happening first I wa- was fighting t-then I-I passed out?'_ Naruto asked himself as he saw he was being escorted like a rag doll through the tree tops his head bobbing up and down as his body laid limp, '_w-whe-where is hi-Hinata_.' Naruto's vision was blurry and distorted, when he tried to focus on his hand it looked like it was miles away,'d_-did he d-drug me, awe damn_,' Naruto thought as his world went black and he slumped over as he saw a blurry figure appear in front of him and his captor he couldn't tell if he was a meter of 200 meters away but it didn't make a difference as he slipped into his subconscious.

"**Hey brat, how'd you get beat so easy, how'd I get stuck in such a weak body ill never know."**

well there's the next chap, sorry I'm so slow updating but unfortunately life caught up to me and I lost the motivation to sit down and write I had originally had this chap cut in half, to make two chaps but I said 'what the hell lets give em a long one', and volia chap 3 was born.

For reviews no flaming but if you want to drop a review or some constructive criticism feel free maybe ill update more 'wink', 'wink' anyway,

Thanks for reading,

John Connery.


End file.
